Yamato Nadeshiko
Yamato Nadeshiko (大和ナデシコ?) is a character in the Street Fighter series who first appeared on the cover of Capcom's Secret Files for the arcade version of Street Fighter Alpha 3. She would later make her in-game debut as an assist for R. Mika. Yamato's name actually is the Japanese phrase for the concept for the perfect or ideal woman. Biography Appearance Nadeshiko has black hair in a bob cut, with her fringes laying in between her face and ears. She wears a red and white leotard with white wrestling boots and white kneecaps with a red circle in the center similar to Hinomaru (the Japanese flag). Keeping with the Japanese flag theme, Nadeshiko has a red circle on the top of her leotard, going from her neck to her cleavage. Her leotard also has two red stripes on either side at the bottom, with the lower stripes going along the outside and the upper stipes going around her waist. She also wears white wrist straps on each hand and a grey patch on her left elbow that acts similar to a sleeve. Story A hot-blooded female wrestler from the Iwashigahama Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling federation, Nadeshiko was first shown and named in the Secret File for Street Fighter Alpha 3; She and R. Mika were tag partners prior to Mika going solo during the events of the game. She is also the sole daughter of a family that runs a long-established inn. Some of her hobbies are putting on tea ceremonies, making flower arrangements, and archery. Her first appearance in the games is Street Fighter V appearing as an assist for R. Mika. Yasha Nadeshiko In Yamato's Shadaloo C.R.I. character profile, It is revealed that she has a hidden wrestler persona known as "Yasha Nadeshiko" (夜叉撫子?),https://game.capcom.com/cfn/sfv/column/112428 who surfaced after Mika became a solo wrestler. She hides her identity by painting her face as opposed to wearing a mask, And, Also wears a different midriff-bearing costume with the same red-white color scheme. As Yasha, She is more prone to trash-talking, cussing, and being rough in and out of the ring. Gameplay As mentioned above, Yamato Nadeshiko is part of some of R. Mika's moves, including her special attacks and V-Triggers. Mika calls her to assist in attacks to extend combos and create mix-up situations to maintain offensive pressure. If R. Mika performs the EX version of Rainbow Typhoon, Nadeshiko jumps in from behind the opponent after they bounce off of the stage wall. She wraps one arm around the back of the opponent's neck and drops to a seated position, smashing their face into the ground, similar to a Bulldog. If R. Mika performs the EX version of Brimstone, Nadeshiko drops from above and drives her elbow into the opponent's back, similar to an Elbow Drop. If. R. Mika activates her first V-Trigger, Nadeshiko delivers a high flying attack at the opponent from different angles, depending on which direction is pressed. Neutral results in Nadeshiko performing a body splash from above the opponent. Holding back has Nadeshiko perform a dropkick from the front while holding forward has her perform a dropkick from behind the opponent. If R. Mika activates her second V-Trigger, Nadeshiko runs out from behind R. Mika and throws a steel chair at the opponent, hitting them multiple times to extend combos. She can also run up to the opponent and take two swings at them with the steel chair if R. Mika's second V-Trigger is held. She also assists Mika in her Peach Assault, which is her Critical Art. After R. Mika grabs the opponent and performs a Suplex throw, Nadeshiko appears and catches the opponent in a headlock before throwing them airborne. As the opponent falls down head-first, R. Mika and Nadeshiko run towards each other, jump and launches themselves buttocks-first, sandwiching the opponent's head in between, before pulling them down ward similar to a Brainbuster. Gallery 200 character profiles.jpg|Yamato in artwork celebrating 200 Street Fighter character profiles in the Japanese SFV website. R. Mika and Nadeshiko SFVCE.jpg|Yamato in R. Mika's SFVCE render. Her part in Mika's throw.jpg|Yamato slamming Ibuki Assisting Mika 2.jpg|Assisting Mika Assisting Mika.jpg|Assisting Mika image 2 Double butt slam!.jpg|Peach Assault x2 Getting ready to toss Ibuki.jpg|Yamato getting ready to toss Ibuki Yamato has Ibuki in her clutches.jpg|Yamato has Ibuki. Yamato ready to receive Ibuki.jpg|Yamato getting ready to receive Ibuki C'mon, Nadeshiko!.png|Yamato during Mika's "C'mon, Nadeshiko!" References Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Support Characters